the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
First Near Haradrim Civil War
The first Near Haradrim Civil War was an important event on the continent of Harad and influenced the political landscape of the region in a great manner. The rebellion was started by former Viper-Lord RookieNinjas II. and ended with the victory of the Royalists under Serpent-Lord Karseius II. Cause The border stronghold of the Poros was an extremely dangerous and hostile area of Middle-Earth, perhaps the most vicious place in Middle-Earth. After The_Gammer_Z constructed a base on the other side of the banks of the river Poros, tensions rose. RookieNinjas II obeyed his Serpent's order to not attack the enemy, and thus warning the Northeners to not cross the bridge. RookieNinjas refused to not let anyone pass without permission of the Serpent, he constructed a wall along the riverbanks to prevent people from swimming or rowing into Harad, which made it even harder for foreigners to enter. Karseius however grew distrust in RookieNinjas for these hostile actions. Many times forces of Northeners would mass in front of Poros, threatening to start a siege. Rookie sent word of it to Karseius, but he refused to act first as he did not wish to start another conflict. This caused RookieNinjas to be furious, as he felt betrayed by his own Serpent. This made him start to meet with other Haradrim lords such as Skilliar of the Gulf. Skilliar, however, stayed loyal. Shamiir of Ajtiaz didn't want to support RookieNinjas either, and Rookie realized that he'd find no support in the Vipers of Harad, and thus started looking to the lords of Mordor and Isengard. Both Mordor and Isengard were also interested in keeping peace with the Gondorians. After hearing of the scheming RookieNinjas, Serpentlord Karseius decided to take the title of Viper of Harandor from RookieNinjas in an attempt to secure peace at the border and gave it to GetWrekt_, although Rookie was permitted to keep Poros. After failing to convince Karseius to return his titles, and after being refused, he returned to Poros and launched an open rebellion. Conflict Parties There were two parties involved in the civil war. The rebellion movement led by RookieNinjas II. called "The Blacks" due to their black Near Harad tags and the Royalists of the Near Haradrim Empire led by Serpent-Lord Karseius II. called "The Reds" due to their red Near Harad tags. The Blacks (Rebels): Leader: RookieNinjas II. Followers: ImFuze, wipeout The Reds (Royalists): Leader: Serpentlord Karseius II. Near Haradrim Followers: Skilliar, GetWrekt_, shamiir, deniskolin, ajacomba Supported by: Mordor, Gundabad, Gondor, Rohan, Woodlands, Grey Mountains Goals The Rebellion had the goal to displace Serpent-Lord Karseius II. and establish RookieNinjas II. as new Serpent-Lord. Rumors went around that at first the goal was to create an independent Harandor Kingdom which would have had a larger chance of success. This idea was abandoned by RookieNinjas II. in favour of the will to control all of Near Harad in hope that most of Haradrim would side with him and to restore the true unity his father, RookieNinjas I created. The Royalists under Serpentlord Karseius II. had the goal to crush the rebellion as fast as possible to consolidate their rule of Harandor again while minimizing the threat of a Gondorian invasion of Harandor while weakend by the civil war. Battles & Events First Battle for Poros The first battle for Poros started after Karseius commanded his followers to assault the stronghold of Poros. He sent four people to take part in this assault. Poros was defended by two men. ImFuze and RookieNinjas easily defeated the Royalist assault on their Southern gate, winning the first battle of the rebellion. After the battle was over, RookieNinjas met with Skilliar who stood on a hill, overlooking the fight. Skilliar told him he did not wish to fight, and Rookie however told him he could not remain neutral and had to support his cause or die. After Skilliar refused, Rookie cut him down. Results: * Decisive victory for the Blacks. * Gulf joined the Royalists. Karseius asks for aid from the North After his assault on Poros had failed, Karseius send messages to the lords and kings of Middle-Earth to back him up and assault the northern side of Poros. Mordor, Gondor, Isengard, Rohan, Gundabad, The Grey Mountains, The Woodland Realm and volunteers from Lindon and Dunland answered the call of Karseius. The Blacks were now outnumbered ten to one. Disappearance of the Blacks Upon realizing how dire their situation was, Rookie and his followers chose to flee Poros. The might of Karseius arrived to find the fortress deserted. Result The rebellion was won by the Royalists, but not without cost. The Old Empire which had ruled Harad since the dawn of the server was reformed into the Principalities of Near Harad in the hope of avoiding another revolution. This new government took a large amount of power from the Serpentlord and placed it in the hands of the Viperlords. GetWrekt_, a leal follower of Karseius was then named the Viperlord of Harondor, while another follower, denniskolin was granted Poros. Category:War Category:Server Events Category:History